


Moments

by Roars



Series: Of Soulmates and Love. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roars/pseuds/Roars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of soulmate one-shots centered around my original character, Finlay O'Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my very first story, so it is likely that it is complete crap, but I thought I'd post it anyways. Inspired by ozhawk's Soulmate Shorts. Might as well jump on the soulmate bandwagon too. Any constructive criticism is welcome, because I know I definitely have room for improvement. Thanks a bunch for taking time to read (:
> 
> I do not own Marvel or any of their wonderful characters depicted.

There is a well known saying, “All things happen for a reason.” Fin did not yet know for what reason things happened to her, but she could say with a passion that she did not like them one bit.  
___  
**Five Years Earlier**

_“Finlay Hope O’Connor, don’t you dare turn your back on me! You get back here this instant and have a proper conversation with me!”_

_“Mom,” Fin huffed, “Mom, calm down. It’s not a big deal!”_

_“Not a big deal? Do you want to repeat that to my face?” Mrs. O’Connor screeched across the deserted parkway to her daughter’s retreating back._

_“Okay, so it’s sorta a big deal, but it won’t happen again! Honest! I’ll even- oof.” Fin promised over her shoulder, stopping mid-sentence as she bumped into a solid and warm mass. Taking in a shaky breath and looking up, she was greeted with the menacing smiles of Jase Andrews and his crew. “Boo.” he whispered before catching a hold of Fin’s upper arm in a solid grip as his crew of three moved to surround them, successfully diminishing all her hope for escape._

_“Oh. Uh. Hey Jase. What’s up?” Fin nervously forced out, praying to God that her mom hadn’t caught sight of them yet. Despite being the lacrosse team’s star player, she still had little chance in taking down Jase Andrews in a one-to-one fight. His reputation alone could kill._

_“Did you really think you would get away with saying all those lies about me? You broke me and Angie up.” Jase seethed._

_“Wha-? I didn’t lie. Well, I mean, unless telling your girlfriend about your not so impressive past is considered lying. In which case, I’ve told a real big fib. Woops.” Fin sassed, sounding much more confident than she felt. Jase threw a glare at her, tightening his hand around her bicep, slowly cutting off circulation in her arm and causing that fuzzy feeling that Fin absolutely despised._

_“Shut. Up. I could end you, right here right-” Jase roared as Mrs. O’Connor finally caught sight of the group, effectively interrupting the moment. “What’s going on here kiddos?” Mrs. O’Connor asked, taking a few wary steps toward them. Jase threw the first punch, using his free hand to hit Mrs. O’Connor straight in the gut. His lackies soon followed suit, whipping out switch blades. All Fin could think to do was scream._  
___  
Looking back on her early high school career, Finlay O’Connor was overcome with feelings of guilt and despair. At the time, the police had said that Mrs. O’Connor’s death, while a tragic one, was all down to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Fin knew the truth though. Jase was there for her and her mother had merely gotten in the way, but still he used her as a way to teach Fin one very important lesson. Never mess with Jase Andrews.

A true romanticist would say that all these things led up to one pivotal moment. The meeting of her soulmate. Fin was not a romanticist, or so she liked to think.

“Stevie!” Fin exclaimed as she caught sight of her favorite super soldier chatting away with who she could only guess was the Bucky Barnes that Steve so often gushed about. He was a paragon of tall, dark, and handsome. She would later mention to Daisy that she was very much aroused by the sight of him.

“Fin! It’s been a while! How ya been? Staying out of trouble I hope.”

“That should be my line! I’m always hearing about you from all the nurses.” she joked back.

Steve chuckled, “I’m always careful. -Oh! Pardon my manners, Fin, this is James Barnes,” Steve turned to face Bucky as he motioned to her, “Bucky, this is my good friend Finlay O’Connor.”

“What an absolute pleasure! It’s so great to finally meet you, James! Stevie has told me so much about you.” Fin smiled, reaching her hand out to shake Bucky’s.

Bucky paused for half a beat at her words before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, wonderingly whispering, “You have a beautiful smile, doll.”

All Finlay could do was stare. And stare. And stare. “Oh. Wow. Thanks. I mea- Did you jus- What?” She was at a complete loss for words as she stared into the face of her soulmate.

Bucky smiled at her words, still grasping her hand firmly, “I believe I just did, _soulmate_.”

Steve gaped at the two of them, slowly backing away. “Uhhhhh, so apparently this just happened… Yeah, I’m gonna go now.” He quickly retreated down the hallway.

There was a brief pause then Bucky asked, “Could I see them? My words.”

Fin briefly hesitated before nodding and slowly pulling her right hand from Bucky’s warm grip. With a nervous inhale, Fin slowly began to roll up the right sleeve of her worn flannel to just above her elbow. The black words of her mark stood out against her pale skin and small web-like scars that spelled out “PATHETIC,” across the entire expanse of her forearm. Bucky’s eyes widened in shock as his eyes skimmed over his words and the state of her arm, gently taking her arm into his own hands.

“How- No, WHO?” Bucky asked, anger in his tone.

“A story for another time?”-Fin begged-”I want to enjoy this moment. I’ve finally met my _soulmate_.” She gave Bucky a quivering smile, looking into his eyes. “I didn’t think the day would ever come.”

Bucky took in a deep calming breath before nodding firmly and taking his soulmate into his arms. “Me neither, doll. Me neither.” She melted into his embrace, winding her arms around him tightly and laying her head on his chest, content with just listening to his steady heartbeat all day long. She hadn’t had the most perfect life, but from what she heard from Steve, neither had Bucky. Maybe, just maybe, the things that happened to her had led her straight to this moment, to him.

“I think we’re going to be okay.”


End file.
